One Night Only or Only Forever
by Sorchaa
Summary: Just read it and you'll find out. Review and I'll add chapters, this is only a trial fic. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

OK first off I don't own Inu-Yasha...:Poutz: If I did I woulndn't be still in America watching the edited version of it! Oh well! Have fun...Oh I do own Elisia and Mi...Which BTW Mi is based off me and Elisia is my friend Lisa...Love ya! ... (I don't own Crazy town)

IcePrincezz: This story is about Kagome's past coming back to get her. So not much else to write and I suck at summaries!

Chapter 1-One Night Only or Only Forever

She fell for the fifth time. He once again had to back and wake her up. "WAKE UP!" Inu-Yasha screamed at Kagome's body as she laid face down in the snow. "Wake up, or I'll leave you here to die."

Giving up on that method he bent down and picked her up. Cradling her in his arms, he could see how cold she was. Therefore, he opened his upper kimono and wrapped her inside with him that is when he felt how cold she was.

He could see a small shed up head. 'Don't die on me now, wench.' he thought to himself.

Once they got inside, Inu-Yasha laid Kagome on the floor. HE searched around to find a blanket, and found one. It was big enough for the two, but not big enough for them to be comfortable. He walked over to Kagome.  
'Her clothes are soaked, so is her hair.' then he remembered the night before. "Inu-Yasha your soaked! If you leave your wet clothes on you'll get sick"  
"I'm a demon, I don't get sick like a weak human like you"  
"Take them off! (A/N: not that way sickooos) SIT! SIT! SIT! Inu-Yasha you could die!" 

Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome. "Please don't wake up." he said repeatedly until she only wore her bra and panties.

He quickly wrapped her in the blanket, as he stripped himself of his wet clothes. He crawled into the blanket. A short while after he fell asleep, Kagome started to stir. She could not see around her, but she felt warm. She turned slightly and saw what was so warm. Inu-Yasha. He was sleeping with his arms wrapped around her waist. Their cheeks were laying together, his on hers.

'Oh gods! We.. he..' Her eyes widened 'I am in heat and he's here next to me. What did he do while I was out?' Questions raced through her mind as to if he did anything to her.

When Inu-Yasha pulled her closer to him, she let out a scream. Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up. His eyes took a minute to adjust. Then he saw Kagome.

"Kagome? Kagome what happened"  
"I don't know, I was out the whole time! Why don't you tell me what you did"  
"What do you... Kagome! Do you actually think I would take advantage of you"  
"What happened earlier"  
"Nothing happened earlier"  
"Damn you! You and I both know I'm in heat! What did you do to me! Why the hell were you holding me"  
(A/N: I know! I know! Crazy but just stick with it pleazee - )  
"The only damn reason I was holding you is because I WAS COLD AND YOU WERE WARM! If you didn't notice, I'M HUMAN! So Kagome I COULDN'T TELL if you WERE in heat or NOT! I didn't do anything to you." he said the last sentence in a whisper, but she had heard.

Inu-Yasha hid his eyes behind his heavy bangs. Kagome wouldn't of known if he was angry or if his eyes showed any sign of emotion, but the dots on the floor showed her that neither of these were it. He was crying. He was crying, not her. She made him cry. She felt very bad about herself now.

"Inu-Yasha? Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. I should have thought more of you." Kagome said and crawled over to him

Kagome pulled him closer to her and put his head on her shoulder. they held each other for a while, then realized they weren't dressed. After they dressed Inu-Yasha left the shed to see if it would be okay for them to go on.

He walked into the woods and kept going deeper until he stepped into a clearing.

"Hey! Look who I found!" a kid yelled "Isn't that the demon Inu-Yasha?" another kid asked "Yeah!" screamed the first child "Go away kid." he said gruffly "Inu-Yasha, you don't have to be so mean to them." Shippou asked

Not listening he started to growl then changed to a purr.

"Hey, why ya purring?" asked Shippou "Some one's singing. Hear it"  
"Yeah it sounds solo nice"  
"Now people say I'm jinxed. I got some kind of voodoo hex. Life is so complex there no telling what could happen next. Life on the edge, fills the sickness in my head, it embeds the type of thought gotta lot of brothers dead. the smarter brother knows to keep his foes close and I'm the type of brother that's smarter then most. Cooled hearted overdose of lyrical antidotes. The cure to make sure my problem can't take me down. Up to the same old tricks, I wonder if I'll stick around. Is a penny really lucky if you find it on the ground? What the problem with this town, I can't figured it. My problems crashing down in the form of a black cloud. Now little black cloud that follows me, everywhere I go it takes over me. "  
"Who is it"  
"Let's go see."

As they walked the singing stopped. Inu-Yasha realized that they stood in front of a house. A girl around the same age as Kagome sat under a cherry blossom tree. She was braiding her hair, which fell to the ground. her face was a pale white color, and her hair color made it look paler. she had the blackest color hair Inu-Yasha had ever seen. She looked up at them and then back to her braiding.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled as she ran into the clearing, "You just left me like that! Oh"  
"I was going to see something but then I heard her singing." Inu-yasha whispered to Kagome Kagome looked at the girl then back to Inu-yasha and to the girl again. The girl had looked up in time to see Kagome throw her shoe at the girl's head. she fell off her root of the tree she was sitting on and into the snow. Inu-yasha grabbed hold of Kagome

"What was that for Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled "Let me go." she simply said "Well. I didn't know the whore knew how to time travel." the girl said

when Inu-yasha heard what the girl said his hold on Kagome went slack, and when the full meaning entered in his brain he growled. As he went to grab Kagome, again she slipped past his arm and farther into the clearing.

"What are you doing here you wench?" Kagome asked not knowing what to say or to think "Wench? Sorry I am no wench. You are the basterd child of our family. If our father would have just let your slut of a mother go we would have never met, and my life would be just fine"  
"Our father met my mother first and I'm older! So he should have let your bitch of a mother go, not mine!" Kagome screamed

Inu-yasha thought he was going insane. she was 'The bastard child of their family?' Her mother was a slut? Their father:I'm lost: Just as he was going to voice that thought he saw Kagome dart towards the girl.

the girl just sat there until the last moment. As Kagome went to hit her, the girl pulled back, and went to swing into her own punch. Kagome some how got faster then Inu-yasha had ever seen. However, he knew you never talked shit on others mothers. he knew that from his own half-brother doing it to him. Kagome twisted her body and the girl missed her and Kagome swung her foot up and it connected with the girl's chest. this sent the girl into the tree.

Before either girl knew what was going on two guys where at each of their sides. The girl just stood their shocked that Kagome hit her at all. :I'll get you back for this bytch: the girl thought

"What are you doing Mi? Why are you always starting fights with strangers?" one of the guys asked "Let the Two girls go guys." said another man "Father?" Kagome asked "Dad Kagome started it, and I don't even know how she got back here. I swear!" Mi yelled "Mi hush now. Go inside and help your mother"

The guys let the two girls go and Mi walked past Kagome and gave her a death glare. Inu-Yasha at this point, along with Shippou, had come to Kagome's side. Inu-yasha pulled her close to his chest. The man did not pass that up.

"Demon-boy! Let go of my daughter, now!" The man yelled towards Inu-Yasha "Daughter"  
"Father! How could you be here? And why is Mi here along with your new whore?" Kagome asked "Kagome! Don't you dare speak about Elisia like that again. I want you to come over here away from that demon-boy"  
"Oh! And being by that Bitch of a daughter would be safer"  
"Mi is still young and she's harmless."

Inu-yasha stood there with a look of shock on his face. Shippou was much the same way. Kagome's "Father" tried to argue with her that she'd be safer where he could protect her.

Kagome was way past fed up with yelling back at her father so she turned to leave. Just as she stepped past Inu-Yasha, Mi came out of the hut with her mother. Inu-Yasha's eye's nearly popped out of his head. Mi's mother was a human. Nevertheless, This Mi girl acted like a demon. How?

As if she could read his mind she replied "Our father's a half-demon not his new prostitute."

:that means that Kagome and her half sister are hangout's like me. A dog-demon. I wonder how I never noticed it before. Why did she ever tell me:

"Stupid girl. How did you ever manage to get threw time?" Mi asked "Why the hell would I tell you? How did you three get here"  
"Mi, Elisia why don't you two set up a room for Kagome. She'll be staying here until we can get her back home"  
"I will not! I'm not staying with that bitch and your newest bed warmer."

Before Inu-Yasha could do, anything Mi ran full speed into Kagome. They both fell to the ground. Mi was punching Kagome in the face and chest.

Kagome didn't looked fazed at all. She just threw Mi off of her as if she was a rag doll or something.

"you better learn to heel girl." "Look who's talking! your the one hanging out with flea bitten mutts"  
"If you haven't noticed Hun. Your nothing but a mutt your self. And if I hear you say something about Inu-Yasha again, I'll kill ya"  
"Inu-Yasha? Is your father Inu-Taisho"  
"Yes." Inu-yasha replied taking hold of Kagome once again "Well then come on inside both of you."

Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked towards the house, only to be knocked back a few feet when something made contact with Kagome's chest. It was Shippou.

"you weren't going to leave me, were you"  
"Not at all Shippou." Kagome said hugging him

:This is getting stranger and stranger:

"Inu-Yasha are you okay?" Kagome asked leaning into him as they walked into the hut. "Yeah fine, but this really confuses me about the whole your dad being a demon. How didn't I know about that? How come you don't smell anything like a demon"  
"Because my Miko blood covers up everything. I've bound my demon qualities so no one knows about it"  
"Why did you tell at least me about you being a hanyou?" He asked, his voice coated in hurt. "Because I kinda forgot about it all. With not using any of my things about being a demon. I guess I got use to not having it there. I would have told you about it if I remembered"  
"How could you forget? He is your father after all"  
"I haven't seen him since I was three. He left my mother for Mi's mom"  
"Oh. Well do you have anything else you want to tell me that you kinda forgot to tell me? You can protect your self and everything right? I mean like a demon would"  
"No, well not really. I grew up being a human...Miko. So, I haven't had anyone teaching me how to be a demon. Lovely Mi probably knows everything there is to know"  
"I could help you in that department"  
"Really"  
"Yeah, but we have to talk tonight about what you think you remember about your self as a kid"  
"There's not much that I remember about it"  
"Well from now till tonight I want you to think about it. Okay"  
He asked slightly hugging her.  
"Alright." She said hugging him back.

Ookay that's as far as I could get. If anyone has any ideas please email me. I am writing a few other stories and I kinda got a block for this story. I have the other chapters written but they don't sound so good right now. Thanks for reading my story, now review!

Ice Princess! 3 


	2. Letter to you

Ok I'm in a little bit of a block. If you have any ideas, please let me know thanks, and sry for not updating. A lot of my stories are becoming short chaptered and cut up. As I said, I would love for ideas. Since teller isn't helping with that.

Ice Princezz


End file.
